kihyun love story
by cho kihyunaiesme
Summary: cho kyuhyun aku tidak pandai berkata-kata jadi aku mohon tunggu aku hingga aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungi hubungan kita dari seluruh dunia sampai saat itu tiba kumohon hanya lihat aku sebagai pemilik hatimu /yaoi/kihyun,slig wonkyu,hanchul,kangteuk 0 0 8 8
1. Chapter 1

Cast ; kim kibum(kim kibum) ,cho kyuhyun(cho kyuhyun),kim heechul(cho heechul), tan hangeng(cho hankyung),lee sungmin(kim sungmin),park jungsoo(kim jungsoo)

Kim kangin(kim kangin) -akan bertambah seiring cerita

Sumarry ; cho kyuhyun aku tidak pandai berkata-kata jadi aku mohon tunggu

Aku hingga aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungi hubungan

Kita dari seluruh dunia , sampai saat itu tiba kumohon hanya lihat aku

Sebagai pemilik hatimu

Genre ; fantasy ,romance,drama

Disclaimer ; mereka semua milik tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing

Warning ; DONT' LIKE DON'T READ

Di sebuah kamar mewah dan megah di kediaman keluarga cho , dengan nuansa blue saphire ada dua orang anak dengan umur sekitar 12 tahun sedang berbicara serius yang amat tidak sesuai dengan umurnya

'' kyu-nie mengertilah aq harus pergi karna hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang agar hubungan kita tak ada yang bisa menghancurkannya '' ucap seorang anak laki-laki lain dengan rambut hitam legam sedikit panjang dan bibir sewarna darah tampak membujuk anak laki-laki lainnya yang memiliki rambut coklat burnaith sedikit ikal

''ta-tapi aku tidak bisa berpisah dengan bumie hiks ... '' ucap anak itu dengan sedikit isak tangis

'' stttt... jangan menangis ,kau tau bukan aq sangat tidak suka air mata mengalir dari mata indahmu'' ucap bocah satunya sambil menghapus air mata bocah yang tadi ia panggil kyunie

'' kalau begitu aq akan selalu menangis agar bumie tidak pergi meninggalkanku'' ucapnya dengan mata yangg mulai bersinar lagi

''cho kyuhyun aku tidak pandai berkata-kata jadi aku mohon tunggu aku hingga aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat lagi agar bisa melindungi hubungan kita dari dunia ,sampai saat itu tiba kumohon hanya pandangan aku sebagai pemilik hatimu ''

Cup ..

Seperti tersihir dengan kecupan itu ia pun mulai menutup matanya terakhir yang ia lihat adalah bumienya perlahan seperti transparan hinnga akhirnya menghilangnya

4 tahun kemudian

Diruang tamu keluarga cho tampak suasana yang sangat tegang

''apa yang sebenarnya terjadi chulie kenapa setelah terakhir pertemuan kita 4 tahun lalu kyunie bisa menjadi seperti ini'' ucap seorang wanita paru baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya pada seorang wanita yang juga masih terlihat cantik serius

''ini semua salah kami yang telah memisahkannya dengan kekasih yang sangat di cintainya'' ucap heechul dangan expresi sedih yang mendalam

'' INI PASTI KARNA KAU YANG SELALU MEMENTINNGKAN DERAJAT DAN STATUS SOSIAL TANPA MEMPERDULIKAN PERASAAN PUTRA TUNGGAL MU'' teriak leeteuk marah

''BUKAN SEPERTI ITU , kau tidak akan pernah mengerti teuki'' teriakan itu perlahan mulai melirih dengan expresi sendu dan air mata perlahan menetes dari mata heechul tatapannya yang biasanya tajam dengan expresi angkuh terlihat menyenduh dengan kerapuhan yang amat terlihat , cho heechul yang seumur hidupnya tidak pernah ingin terlihat lemah di depan orang lain bahkan keluarganya sendiri menangis

''sudahlah teukie kita harus mendengarkan penjelasan heechul terlebih dahulu'' ucap kangin suami leeteuk

''sebenarnya kami telah membuwat kekasih kyu terluka parah-'' sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya telah di potong terlebih dahulu oleh kangin

'' han aq tidak menyangka kau bisa berbuwat sedemikian rupa pada kekasih putramu padahal kau selalu terlihat bijak'' ucap kangin sinis

''bisakah kau tidak memotong ucapan q ,pada awalnya kami yakin seiring berjalannya waktu kyuhyun akan melupakan kekasihnya tapi ternyata dugaan kami salah setelah kami berhasil menyingkikan anak yatim piatu itu , kewarasan kyuhyun semakin hilang segala cara telah kami lakukan untuk mencari kekasihnya namun ia menghilang seperti tertelan bumi beserta segala data pribadinya , saat ini kami benar-benar berada di titik frustasi kami karna segala cara telah kami lakukan bahkan membawanya pada psikiater terkenalpun hasilnya nihil bahkan psikiater itu tidak ada yang bertahan hinnga 1 minnggu karna kyuhyun akan menerang siapapun yang mendekatinya kekuatannya pun bertambah aq tidak tau kapan ia mempelajari ilmu beladiri padahal dulu aq sudah menyerah untuk mengajarinya karna tubuhnya yang lemah'' ucap hankyung dengan nada frustasi yang sangat kentara

''sebenarnya mengapa kau tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka saja ? bukankah kau selamaini tidak pernah memandang derajad'' tanya kangin

''kangin-nha seandainya apa yang terjadi pada putra kami terjadi padamu kau juga pasti akan memisahkan mereka karna mengang gap masa depan putramu masih panjang dan usianya masih muda untuk menetapkan bahwa ia pilihan terakhir'' ucap heechul

'' tentu saja kami akan merestui hubungan mereka seandainya hal itu terjadi pada anak kami'' ucap leeteuk sinis

'' kau tidak mengerti lee jungso bagaimana jika kekasih putramu adalah seorang laki-laki? Apakah kamu masih berfikir sama'' ucap heechul dingin dan sinis

'' m-mwo?'' ucap kangin leeteuk dan sungmin bersamaan

'' tapi bagaimana mungkin chulie umma setauku kyunie masih normal dan semua pacarnya seorang wanita'' ucap sungmin yang sedari tadi diam saja

'' tapi kenyata'annya memang seperti itu minie kyunie menyukai seorang laki-laki'' ucap heechu lirih

PRANK ...

Terdengar suara pecahan kaca dari lantai atas Kamar kyuhyun , mereka semua akhirnya langsung menuju lantai atas

TBC

Annyonghaseo aq author baru yang belum berpengalaman aq ingin minta kritik dan saran yang membangun jadi tolong review yh

12/03/2014 jakarta ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast ; KI BUM , KYUHYUN ,HANGENG , HEECHUL , LEETEUK ,KANGIN ,SUNGMIN [ akan bertambah seiring cerita]**

**Disclaimer ; mereka semua milih tuhan dan keluarga masing-masing hyunie Cuma minjem nama**

**Warning ; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ,yaoi alur kecepetan**

*  


**PRANK ...**

Terdengar suara pecahan kaca dari lantai atas , mereka semua akhirnya langsung menuju lantai atas

Di lantai atas tepatnya di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa blue saphire banyak pecahan kaca berserakan dengan seorang pemuda tampan duduk dengan pandangan kosong nan air mata yang mengalir dengan deras dari kedua mata indahnya , pemuda itu sangat tanpan bagaikan seorang anggota boyband dengan postur tubuh tingi nan ramping ramnut ikal kecoklatan , tapi sayangnya ke dua tangan dan kakinya harus di rantai

**BRAKK ..**

Pintu kamar itu pun di dobrak mereka semua masuk dengan expresi panik yang kentara

'' apa yangh terjadi kyu '' tanya heechul denan expresi panik , namun saaat ia melihat putra tunggal yang sangat di sayanginya terduduk di ranjang dengan expresi kosong dan di lantai banyak bercak darah , langsung saja ia menghampiri kyuhyun

'' kyunie .. '' ucap heechul lirih saat ia sudah duduk di atas kasur

'' bumie kapan pulang kyunie sangat merindukan bumie hiks .. '' tangisan kyuhyun pun pecah, mereka semua hanya bisa melihat kyuhyun dengan pandangan miris mata yang selalu tampak dingin sekaligus angkuh tampak sayu dan kosong dengan linkaan kehitaman di sekitar matanya juga air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir

'' hiks bumie , bukankah kau tidak suka jika aq menangis pulanglah atau aq akan terus menangis agar kau mau pulang hiks ...hiks ... hiks .. ''

'' kyu berhentilah menyebut nama itu diya tidak akan pernah datang ia sudah melupakan mu kyu sadarlah'' ucap heechul tegas sambil menangkup pipi kyuhyun dengan wajah yang di arahkan padanya

'' a-ANIYO bumie itu sangat mencintaiku dy tidak akan bisa hidup tampa ku begitupun aq yang tidak bisa hidup tampanya'' ucap kyuhyun sambil sedikit berteriak pada heechul mata yang tadi kosong dan sayu nampak marah

Karna sudah tidak tahan akan pemandangan di depannya sungmin pun mulai mendekati kyuhyun

'' kyunie apakah kau masih ingat padaku ? '' tanya sungmin pelan

'' kau siapa kenapa kau memanggil q kyunie hanya bumie yang boleh memanggil q kyunie'' ucap kyuhyun datar

'' aq sungmin sepupumu apa kau tidak ingat? Sudah 4 tahun kita tidak bertemu kau sudah banyak berubah ya bahkan kau seekarang sudah menjadi seorang gay'' ucap sungmin

'' eh siapa yang gay ?'' tanya kyuhyun dengan mimik muka yang penasaran

'' eh? Bukankah kekasih mu seorang laki-laki? Jadi kau itu gay khan'' ucapsungmin dengan mimik muka ke bingingan sambil bertanya lewat sorot matanya pada heechul

'' dengar aq itu bukan gay menjijik kan itu apa kau menyamakan ku dengan orang-orang itu ? apa kau tidak tau siapa aku , aku ini putra tunggal cho yang terhormat aku juga diajari etika kau fikir aku mau menjadi gay .lancang sekali kau berfikir seperti itu'' ucap kyuhyun sinis

'' ta-tapi kekasih mu itu kan seorang laki?'' tanya sungmin tambah bingung begitu pun semua orang yang ada di dalam kamar itu

'' yha memang tapi tetap saja aq bukan seorang gay karna meski kekasih ku laki2 aku hanya menyukai nya bukan laki2 yang lain'' ucap kyuhyun tenang

''jadi kau masih menyukai wanita?'' tanya sungmin dengan expresi pengharapan

'' tentu'' ucapnya dengan nada santai

''kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mencoba berpacaran dengan wanita saja dan melupakan bumie mu itu''

''cih bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan bumie jika dia adalah nafasku hidupku dan duniaku aku tanpanya hanyalah raga kosong , meski aku bisa menyukai wanita lain tapi aku tidak akan pernah mencintai seseorang selain bumie'' ucapannya dengan nada yang sangat pedihdan mata yang kian mengosong kembali

''tapi kau bisa mencobasnya terlebih dahulu bukan''taya sungmin menungu jawaban dari orang di depannya tapi karna tak kunjung mendapat jawaban ia pun meneliti perubahan yang sangat kentara dari expresi kyuhyundan sorot matanya yang kosong seolah tidak ada tanda kehidupan

''kyu kyuhyun hei jawab aq kyu'' ucap sungmin panik sambil menangkup pipi kyuhyun

'pergi kalian semua'' ucap kyuhyun dingin

''tapi kyu'' sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya kyuhyun sudah berteriak hiteris kembali

''**PERGI** ...''teriaknya sambil mulai melempar benda-benda yang ada di sekelilingnya bahkan karna terlalau banyak bergerak luka yang ada di kakainya semakin melebar menambah bercak darah yang ada semakin banyak di lntai

'' mi-minie sebaiknya kita segera keluar sebelum kyuhun menambah parah luka yang ada di talapak kakinya'' ucap heechulpanik melihat rembesan darah yang semakin banyak di lantai sungmin tidak menjawab karana masih terlalu shok melihat perubahan kyiuhyun yang ia kira sebelumnya kewarasan kyuhyun sudah kembali namun melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya ia tiak tau harus bicara apa, karana melihat sungmin yang tampaknya masih cukup shok heechul segera menariknya sebelum barang-barang yang di lempar kyuhyun melukai mereka semua melihat bagaimana cara kyuhyun melempar yang bahan sangat tepat selalu hampir mengenai mereka jika saja mereka tidak pandai menghindar mungkin mereka sudah terluka parah

Beberapa menit setelah orang-orang yang ada di kamar kyuhyun meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian, ada seseorang yang sangat tampan memasuki kamarnya, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati kyuhyun yang tertidur begitu pulasnya di ranjang tampa perduli kondisi sekitarnya yang penuh dengan pecahan kaca juga bercak darah yang mulai mengering, sosok pemuda itu semakin mempercepat langkahnyamenuju tampat tidur kyuhyun begitu menyadari bercak darah yang ada di lantai adalah darah kyuhyun

''sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi kyu? Mengapa kau sampai terluka seperti ini ? apa mereka yang melukai mu? Jika benar maka aq sendiri yang akan menghabisi mereka tidak perduli bahkan jika itu termasuk orang tuamu sendiri'' sossok misterius itu mengarahkan telapak tangan nya pada kaki kyuhyun yang secarah ajaib luka itu menutup bahkan tidak meninngalkan bekas sedikit pun

''bumie hiks kau tidak melupakan ku kan? Jangan lupakan aku bumie hiks mereka bilamg kau sudah melupakan ku makanya pergi dari ku hiks jangan lupakan aku bumie hiks '' ucap kyuhyun mengigau

''stt... , jangan dengarkan semua orang kyu aku tidak mungkin melupakan nafas dan ddunia ku sendiri yang perlu kau ingat hanya nomu saranghaeyho'' ucap kibum sambil berbisik di dekat telinga kyuhyun

**Keesokan pagi nya kamar kyuhyun**

Heechul membuka kamarnya perlahan dan mendekati ranjangnya sambil membawa kotak p3k

Perlahan ia singkap selimut penuh bercak darah yang menutupi tubuh kyuhyun saat ia akan mengobati kaki kyuhyun

'' omo ,ba-bagaimana mungkin luka di telapak kakinya yang cukup parah sembuh dalam waktu semalam tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikit pun'' ucapnya heran

'' eumh .., ah hiks pergi orang jahat harus pergi hiks kyu tidak suka hiks '' ucap kyuhyun yang baru bangun dari tidurnya

''ah , kyu ini umma sayang jangan takut umma tidak akan menyakitimu arra'' ucap heechul dengan nada berharap dan membujuk

''hiks nae umma tiddak akan pernah berkata seperti itu hiks '' ucap kyuhyun terbata-bata

'' aniyo aku benar-benar umma mu kyu , maafkan perkataan umma semalam umma hanya bercanda , kyu mau memaafkan umma kan''

''jinja-yho kau naega umma?''

''umh aku umma mu kyu ' '

''umma tidak akan memisahkan ku umma tidak akan mengatakan kejelekan tentang bumie lagi kan''

''tentu umma tidak akan berkata buruk tentang bumie lagi''

''yakso'' ucap kyuhyun dengan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya

''ya-yakso'' ucap heechul sambil menautkan jari kelingking mereka karna terlalu bahagia ia langsung memeluk kyuhyun dengan sangat erat bahkan air mata yang sejak tadi di tahannya sudah menetes membasahi pipinya dan berjatuhan ke tangan kyuhyun

''umma umma kenapa menangis? Apa ada perkataan kyu yang salah '' ucap kyuhyun dengan polosnya

''a-aniyo kyu tidak berkata hal yang salah , umma menangis karna bahagia bisa mmeluk kyunie lagi''

''ah , kalau begitu sini kyu peluk lagi jika itu bisa membuwat umma senang''ucapnya sambil memeluk heechul kembali

**Setelah beberapa saat mereka saling berpelukan**

'' kyu kau tidak mau mandi terlebih dahulu?'' tanya heechul dengan senyuman yang beberapa tahun terakhir tidak pernah terlihat lagi di wajahnya

'' umh .., baiklah kyu mau mandi dulu biar wangi jika bum

ie datang nanati kyu sudah bisa di peluknya hi .. hi .. hi'' ucap kyuhyun sambil tertawa dan berlari memasuki kamar mandi tanpa tau perrkata'annya telah merubah expresi heechul mengeruh

''kyu tak bisa kah kau melupakannya nak? Hah .. aku kira kau sudah mulai kembali menjadi cho kyuhyun putra tunggal keluarga cho tapi ternyata kau bahkan tidak berubah sama sekali , tapi tak apa asal kau sudah mau menerima dan memanggilku umma tak masalah kali ini apapun keinginan mu akan aku penuhi bahkan jika itu berarti aku tidak akan mempeoleh cucu selamanya asal kau bisa menjadi putra ku cho kyuhyun yang dulu '' ucap heechul penuh pengharapan dan janji

**Ruang makan keluarga Cho**

'' han di mana heechul'' tanya leeteuk

'' mungkin ia pergi ke kamar kyuhyun lagi rutinitas yang selalau ia lakukan beberapa tahun ini'' ucap hangeng tenang sambil membaca koran pagi

''han jushi apa chulie jhumma tidak pernah melakukan rutinitasnya yang biasa nya lagi? '' tanya sungmin

'' emh , ia sudah tidak pernah menjalankan rutinitasnya lagi semenjak kyuhyun seperti ini yang ia lakukan hanya menjaga kyuhyun dari jauh selain itu tak ada hal yang ia lakukan lagi bahkan keluar dari mansion ini saja ia tidak pernah lagi''

''eh chulie bahkan tidak pernah ke salaon lagi? ''tanya leeteuk penasaran

'' aniyho dia tidak pernah ke salon lagi ia hanya memanggil mereka ke sini untuk menjaga penampilannya saja katanya agar terlihat masih cantik setelah itu kembali lagi ia akan mengawasi kyuhyun di kamarnya takut anak tu kembali histeris , jika sudah seperti itu ia akan melempar barang-barang dan menghajar siapapun yang ia anggap berbahaya''

''han jushi aku turut bersedih atas apa yang terjadi pada kyuhyun orang yang sudak aku anggap saudara sendiri , karna aku juga sama sepertinya seorang putra tunggal '' ucap sungmin

dengan mimik sedih siapapun tau sungmin pasti juga terpukul atas apa yang menimpa kyuhyun karna dari dulu ia memang sangat dekat dengan kyuhyun dan selalu bermain bersama berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang hanya mempunyai teman sungmin saja sungmin adalah orang yang pandai bergaul dan tidak memandang status sosial

Kyuhyun ia adalah orang anti sosial yang menganggap semua orang munafik dan hanya penjilat tidak perdulli seberapa tulus pun orang itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengetuk pintu hati

kyuhyun yang dingin dan angkuh maka dari itu temannya hanya sungmin saja selai karna ia sudah mengenal sungmi lama mereka juga sepupu dekat dan seorang cho kyuhyun tidak pernah mau berteman dengan siapapun selain sungmin bisa jatuh cinta pada seoranng laki-laki itu pun masih menjadi pertanyaan besar sampai sekaranng apalagi dari dulu kehidupan

kyuhun terisolasi dengan dunia luar bukan oarang tuanya yang mengisolasi kehidupannya tapi kyuhyun sendiri lah yang menutup diri dari dunia luar

**Tak ... tak ..**

Suara high hils yang terdengar membuwat suasana menjadi hening seketika serempak mereka lang sung menoleh ke arah anak tangga dan betapa kagetnya mereka saat melihat orang yang ada di samping heechul seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan dan menawan yang mengenakan kaos v-nick berwarna biru dilapisi jas yang juga berwarna biru dengan jens berwarna putih dan snekers yang menjadi alasnya

''umma ...?''

''ye kyunhie waeyo agya?''

''kyu ingin jalan-jalan''

''emh bagaimana kalau kita ke mall ?''

'' eh jinjyho kyunie mau kyunie mau , kyu juga mau membeli beberapa pakian dan pergi ke salon Soalnya tadi malam kyu bermimpi ada jhumma jhuma genit yang mendekati bumie dan Mereka mengatakan bahwa kyu jelek dan berpenampilan seperti orang gila juga pakaian yang kyu kenakan kuno'' ujar kyuhyun dengan expresi polos dan menggemaskan membuwat semua orang tambah syok

''tentu saja boleh kalau perlu umma akan memilihkan pakaian yang bagus bagus untuk kyunie''

'' yey gomhapta umma'' ucapnya sambil melompat lompat seperti anak kecil

''chulie bisa kau jelaskan semua ini'' ucap hangeng datar mewakili pertanyan yang sama dengan semua orang

\'' hanie kau tau kyu sudah mulai kembali hanya saja tingkahnya seperti anak kecil''

''tapi bagaimana bisa chulie kau langsung membawa kyu keluar bagaimana jika dia mengamuk nanti chulie ''

''han apa kau tidak senang kyu sudah mulai sembuh , dan aku tidak perduli meski kyu akan mengamuk nanti karna dia jauh lebih penting dari pada semua orang yang akan terluka jika dia kembali mengamuk''

'' tapi chulie kyu belum sembuh benar sebaiknya jangan bawa dia keluar dulu'' ucap leeteuk

'' aku tidak perduli aku hanya ingin menuruti kemauan kyu untuk sekarang''

'**'CHO HEECHUL DENGARKAN AKU''**

**TBC**

HE .. HE.. lupa ngasik tau bahwa cerita pertama adalah prolog

Ciccic ; iyha nhe udah tak panjangin pulus updetx cepatkan

1 BoemWonkyu'98 ; masih chingu , iya kyuhyun di sini jadi uke makasih sarannya nhe dh di lanjut

.777 ; ia aku juga kasian chingu , kibum pergi kemana? Rahasia dong nantik gak seru lagi kalok di kasik tau sekarang

'


	3. Chapter 3

Cast ; kim kibum(kim kibum) ,cho kyuhyun(cho kyuhyun),kim heechul(cho heechul), tan hangeng(cho hankyung),lee sungmin(kim sungmin),park jungsoo(kim jungsoo)

Kim kangin(kim kangin) -akan bertambah seiring cerita

Sumarry ; cho kyuhyun aku tidak pandai berkata-kata jadi aku mohon tunggu

Aku hingga aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungi hubungan

Kita dari seluruh dunia , sampai saat itu tiba kumohon hanya lihat aku

Sebagai pemilik hatimu

Genre ; fantasy ,romance,drama

Disclaimer ; mereka semua milik tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing

Warning ; DONT' LIKE DON'T READ

Flash black

Saat itu di taman bermain ada seorang bocah laki-laki dengan expresi angkuhnya berjalan santai meski ia sudah beberapa kali melewati tempat yang sama

''a-aduh kemana perginya bodyguard bodoh itu , lagipula kenapa aku terus melewati jalan yang sama tidak mungkin kan aku harus bertanya pada orang-orang di sekitar ku'' batin kyuhyun ngegalau

salah sendiri tadi waktu mau pergi ke toilet tidak mau di antar malah pasang muka angkuh plus sok cool berkata ''kau fikir aku anak kecil yang ke toilet saja perlu di antar'' alhasil para bodyguard langsung membungkukan badan dan tidak berani membantah hasilnya selama1 jam diya terus berputar-putar di tempat yang sama ,karna tidak memperhatikan jalan ia sampai menabrak seseorang

bruk

''aw yah kalau jalan pakai mata bodoh'' bentak kyuhyun yang terjatuh

''heh .. kau saja yang jalan tidak pakai mata , kau mau cari masalah denganku'' ujar bocah tambun yang di tabrak kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kerah baju kyuhyun

''jauhkan tangan kotor mu aku tidak sudi kau sentuh bocah miskin'' ujar kyuhyun angkuh sambil menghempaskan tangan bocah tersebut kasar

''sombong sekali kau bocah , hei teman-teman ayo kita beri pelajaran bocah sombong ini'' ujar bocah tambun ini pada teman-temannya yang sejak tadi berada di belakangnya

'' apa yang mau kalian lakukan'' panik kyuhyun yang di seret ke tempat sepi di taman bermain

Plak ...bug

Tamparan dan pukulan di tubuhnya langsung membuwat ia jatuh terduduk beberapa kali tendangan dari mereka mengenai tubuhnya , kenapa ia tidak melawan? Tentu saja karna ia tidak pernah belajar bela diri mengingat ia memiliki tubuh yang lemah

''heh bagaimana bocoh sombong kau sudah tau rasa kan , sudahlah teman-teman ayo kita pergi '' ujarnya pada teman-temannya

''hah ... hah ... brengsek bocah itu, aw ini sakit sekali uhuk hah ... hahh...''

Saking sakitnya ia bahkan sampai berbaring di tanah tidak memperdulikan seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya di bangku taman masa bodoh dengan orang itu atau ia yang memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya saat ini rasa sakit membuwatnya tidak perduli harga dirinya yang tinggi

Orang itu tiba-tiba beranjak dari bangkunya menuju ke arahnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya

Plak ...

Ia tepis kasar tangan orang itu

''apa yang kau inginkan? '' tanya kyuhyun yang sudah merubah posisinya dari terbaring menjadi duduk

''membantumu'' ujar orang itu yang ternyata seorang bocah dengan umur yang kira-kira sama dengannya

''cih kalau mau membantu ku kenapa tidak sejak tadi brengsek'' bentak kyuhyun kesal

oh ayolah siapa yang tidak kesal jika saat kau di pukuli bocah itu hanya menatap mu sambil bertumpu tangan di dagu sekarang tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan dan berkata mau membantu yang benar saja

''kau tidak minta bantuan ku'' ujar bocah itu santai

''memang aku bisa minta tolong saat bocah-bocah itu memukulku ?yang ada aku hanya akan mengeluarkan rintihan sakit bodoh''

''kau itu sudah di pukuli masih saja bisa berkata sombong ya''ucap bocah itu sambil memutar matanya

''Diam kau .. aw aduh '' karna saking kesalnya kyuhyun sampai melupakan bahwa sudut bibirnya terluka dengan membentak bocah menyebalkan di depannya

''mangkanya jangan emosi terus kalau bicara , sini aku bantu berdiri'' ujar bocah itu sambil membantu kyuhyun berdiri

''kau itu niat membantu tidak si dari tadi ngomel terus'' ujar kyuhyun emosi

yang sejak tadi marah-marah dan membentaknya siapa?kenapa jadi ia yang di salahkan

'' **jika** **bukan karna aku tertarik padamu sudah sejak tadi ku tinggalkan kau**'' batin kibum yang mulai kesal

''hn''

''cih sok cool , antar aku ke klinik dekat sini '' perintah kyuhyun judes

''aku tidak tau klinik dekat sini , jika mau mengobati lukamu kerumah ku saja'' ucap kibum

''rumahmu kumuh tidak? Kalau kumuh sebaiknya tidak usah ajak aku ke rumah mu'' ucap kyuhyun sinis nan angkuh

''kau mau ku tolong tidak sih? Rumahku bukan di lingkungan kumuh '' ujar kibum yang mulai beranjak dari taman bermain itu

Beberapa saat kemudian

''aduh ... ,hei kau berapa jauh lagi rumah mu aku sudah capek bodoh'' ucap kyuhyun dengan angkuh meski expresi wajahnya sudah benar-benar lelah

''sebentar lagi , jangan panggil aku bodoh namaku kim kibum bocah''

''yah ... kau juga bocah kibum aku juga punya nama tau namaku cho kyuhyun''

''sampai'' ucap kibvum datar

''apanya yang sampai'' tanya kyuhyun sewot

Tampa memperdulikan kyuhyun yang sudah mencak-mencak karna tidak di perdulikannya ia memasuki sebuah rumah lantai du yang sederhana di depannya

Kriettt

''ini rumahmu? Lumayan juga"" ujar kyuhyun begitu sudah sampai di dalam sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling

''jangan Cuma berdiri di situ ikut aku'' ucap kibum tanpa menoleh ia terus saja menaiki tangga di depannya dengan kyuhyun yang sudah mengekor di belakang

Cklek ...

Begitu sampai di sebuah pintu di depannya yang bercat gelap dengan berbagai macam ukiran di setiap sisinya ia langsung mebuka pintu itu

''wah ... , ini kamarmu?'' tanya kyuhyun takjub

Bagaimana tidak takjub jika kamar kibum sebesar kamarnya dengan barang- barang mahal yang menghiasinya dengan lampu kristal di atasnya bku-buku di rak samping tv dinding 25 inc

''hn ''

''kenapa sama seperti kamarku memang di lantai dua ini adalah bagian kamarmu?''

''hn"

''ternyata kau kaya juga , ohya sejak tadi aku tidak melihat orang tuamu kemabna mereka''

''hn''

''yah sudah kalau tidak mau jawab tidak apa-apa''

Heh cho kyuhyun sadarkah dari tadi kau sudah banyak bicara bukannnya kau anti sosial dan memandang setia orang remeh bahkan kau mengerti gumaman tidak jelas bocah ice itu

''kemarilah aku obati lukamu'' ucap kibum yang sudah terduduk di atas ranjang denan kotak p3k di sampingnya

''aw kau bisa pelan-pelan tidak sih'' ujar kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat di obati kibum

''jangan manja'' ucap kibum dingin dan mulai mengobati kyuhyun lagi

''**ish tampan-tampan kok dingin sih menyebalkan**'' batin kyuhyun tidak sadar bahwa ia mengakui kibum itu tampan

''**sudah mulai mengakui aku tampan heh**'' batin kibum

Upsss cho kyuhyuntak tau kah kau bahwa kibum dapat membaca fikiran mu jika kau tau mukamu bisah merona malu seperti kepiting rebus

''jangan sok manis dengan mempout kan bibir mu'' ucap kibum lagi-lagi datar padahal dalam hati ia mengakui tingkah kyuhyun itu manis

''hish banyak omong kau bumie terserah aku dong mau apa '' ujar kyuhyun sisnis

''bumie?""

''pangilanmu , mulai sekarang aku panggil kau itu bumie''

''kalau begitu aku panggil kau kyunie''

Ck ...ck saking asiknya mengobrol sampai lupa waktu yang beranjak malam bahkan mereka lupa bahwa para boyguard keluarga cho sudah kelimpungan mencari kyuhyun

**Kediaman cho**

''apa belum ketemu?'' ujar hangeng dengan tampang kusut

''mianhamida tuan besar kami bahkan sudah mencari ke seluruh korea tapi tuan muda kyuhyun belum di temukan''ujar kepala pelayan cho ajhussi cha

''aku tidak mau tau cari sampai dapat kalau perlu sewa fbi dan detektif terkenal '' bentak hangeng

''hanie apa kyuhyun belum juga di temukan?'' tanya heechul dengan expresi panik yang kentara

''belum'' ujar hangeng pelan

''apa sih yang mereka lakukan mencari seorang bocah saja tidak becus''ucap heechul yang sudah akan menangis

''sttt , tenanglah kyuhyun pasti di temukan''ucap hangeng sambil mendedkap heechul

''aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada kyuhyun hanie hiks''

''tenanglah chulie kyuhyun tidak akan apa-apa'' ucap hangeng yang bukan hanya menenangkan heechul tapi juga diri sendiri

**Kamar kibum**

Setelah beberapa saat terlalu asik mengobrol kyuhyun akhirnya tertidur pulas di ranjang kibum

''keluarlah aku tau kau di situ'' ucap kibum pelan sambil tetap mengelus surai burnaith dan sedikit ikal milik kyuhyun

Srett

Begitu kibum selesai dengan ucapannya bayangan hitam di sertai angin muncul di hadapannnya yang ternyata sesosok manusia atau bukan?

''putra mahkota tidak seharusnya anda berdekatan dengan manusia'' ucap sosok laki-laki itu sambil berlutut di hadapan kibum

''memang siapa kau berani mengaturku '' ucap kibum datar tapa aurahnya mulai menekan sosok itu

''ma-maf putra mahkota penyihir seperti kita di larang berdekatan dengan manusia apalagi seorang putra mahkota pureblood seperti anda''

''Atmosfera senza''

Sosok itu mulai sulit bernafas karna tak adanya udara di sekitar

''jangan mengaturku , aku tau apa saja yang tidak boleh aku lakukan'' ucap kibum dingin dan penuh intimidasi dengan mata merah dan lingkaran emas di tengahnya , sosoknya tampak menyeramkan

Setelah rasa sakit di dadanya sedikit berkurang sosok itu kembali berlutut di hadapan kibum

''ma-maafkan saya putra mahkota'' ujarnya takut

''pergilah sebelum aku memusnakanmu''

''ba-baik putra mahkota'' ucapnya dan tubuh itu menghilang begitu saja

Dengan mata yang masih merah terang kibum kembali mendekat ke arah kyuhyun

''hemh .. sebenarnya sihir apa yang kau berikan padaku cho tidak sampai beberapa jam saja kau bisa membuwat ku melanggar aturan kerajaan'' ucap kibum pelan dan perlahan menggendong tubuh kyuhyun dan menghilang begitu saja dari kamarnya

**KEDIAMAN CHO ,KAMAR KYUHYUN**

Ternyata kibum menhilang dan membawa pergi kyuhyun ke kamarnya di kediaman cho

''episkey'' ucap kibum pelan sambil mengarahkan telunjunya pada kyuhyun membuwat luka-luka yang ada di tubuh kyuhyun menghilang tak bebekas

''sampai jumpa lagi cho kyuhyun'' ucap kibum dan dengan ucapan terakhirnya tubuhnya perlahan menjadi transparan dan menghilang

Ternyata setelah menghilang dari kamar kyuhyun kibum pergi ke dunia sihir baru saja di menapakkan kakinya

''**lucis securis**'' ujar sesesorang pada kibum

Dengan gerak refleks kibum membalas

''**nettleium protego**''

''**scivolo ice bergio**'' sosok itu melempar mantra lagi pada kibum

Yang dengan mudahnya kibum dapat menghindar serangan mantra itu dan membalasnya

''**petrificus totallus**''

Karna terlalu cepat mantra itu datang lawan kibum tak mampu menghindar

''apa maumu ?'' tanya kibum dingin

''lepaskan aku dari mantramu dulu '' ujar sosok itu

Setelah melambaikan tangannya yang membuwat mantra itu menghilang sosok itu mulai kembali berbicara

''ayolah sepupu jangan pasang wajah dingin begitu aku hanya merindukanmu '' ujar sosok itu santai

''jangan basi-basi dengan ku Choi siwon aku tau kau sangat membenciku '' ujar kibum datar nan dingin

''ah ternyata kau sangat mengenalku kim kibum kalau begitu aku tidak akan basa- basi lagi aku tertarik pada **Buruanmu**'' ujar sosok itudengan tekanan pada ''**Buruanmu**'' yang ternyata adalah pangeran choi siwon rival abadi dari kim kibum , choi siwon sejak dulu memang selalau memperebutkan hal yang sama dengannya bahkan kedudukan sebagai putra mahkota juga di perebutkan oleh mereka ber dua meski pada akhirnya kibum yang menyandang title putra mahkota kerajaan sihir karna ayahnya yang di angkat menjadi raja setelah kakeknya meninggal

Tubuh kibum langsung menegang begitu kata **Buruanmu** keluar dari bibir siwon ayolah diya cukup mengerti jika choi siwon juga menginginkan kyuhyun yang sudah berhasil membuwatnya tertarik

''**jangan sentuh diya choi**"desis kibum berbahaya

''tenang sepupu aku tidak akan menyentuhnya tapi aku akan merebut apa yang menjadi buruanmu '' ucap siwon dengan seringainya

''aku peringatkan kau choi sampai kau berani menyentuhnya aku tidak akan segan –segan menghabisi mu''

''sejak kapan aku takut pada ancaman mu eh sepupu , lagipula dia belum resmi milikmu jadi aku juga berhak mendapatkannnya , by sepupu'' ucap siwon lalu pergi meninggalkan kibum yang masih menekan amarahnya

''brengsek kau choi , aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk yang satu ini padamu kalau perlu akan aku keluarkan segenap kemampuanku untuk memilikinya'' ujar kibum penuh ambisi dengan matanya yang berubah menjadi merah menyala

Sudah empat bulan sejak kejadian dimana kyuhyun menghilang dan di temukan tertidur di kamarnya oleh salah seorang maid masih menjadi pertanyaan sampai sekarang cho kyuhyun tiba-tiba bisa berada di kamarnya sedangkan seluruh kamera yang terpasang di kediaman cho tidak ada yang merekam kyuhyun yang berada di kamarnya.

Begitu pula dengan kyuhyun yang tidak tau mengapa ia bisa berada di kamarnya padahal seingatnya ia tertidur di kamar kibum bocah menyebalkan itu meski dan hubungan kyuhyun dan kibum semakin akrab mau bertanya pada kibum pun kyuhyun tidak berani jadi ia mencoba melupakan kejadian aneh itu

Saat ini mereka sedang ber dua saja di taman sekirtar kediaman kyuhyun tanpa di kawal bodyguar kyuhyun

''bumie?""

''hn''

''bumieeee'' ujar kyuhyun manja

''hn''

''hish bumie apa buku itu lebih menarik dari pada aku?" ucap kyuhyun kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

''hah .. waeyo kyunie?''

''ajari aku bela diri lagi bumie'' ucap kyuhyun

''besok saja tadi kan sudah aku takut kau sakit jika terlalu lelah nanti'' ujar kibum datar namun penuh perhatian

''ih bumie gak asik , oh yah bumie bumie punya sepupu yang namanya choi siwon tidak'' tanya kyuhyun polos

Mendengar nama siwon di sebut kyuhyun kibum menjadi tegang seper sekian detik dan kembali menjadi tenang

''memang kyunie tau dari mana bumie punya sepupu bernama choi siwon'' tanyanya berusaha tenang meski dalam hati ia cukup was-was mengetahui siwon sudah mulai bertindak

''kemarin waktu kyunie ikut appa dan umma ke pesta rekan bisnis appa kyunie bertemu dengannya'' kata kyuhyun sambil mengingat pertemuannnya dengan siwon kemarin

Flashback

Saat itu kyuhyun sudah di tinggal sendiri oleh appa dan ummmanya yang mengobrol dengan rekan bisnisnya , dari pada ia berdiri di samping appa dan ummanya lebih baik ia duduk di salah satu sofa ketika ia sudah mulai duduk ada seorang bocah laki-laki yang bisa di bilang sangat tampan menghampirinya

''annyong'' ucap bocah itu ramah

''menjauhlah aku tidak tertarik basa-basi'' ujar kyuhyun angkuh dan sinis

Dengan tetap tersenyum bocah yang ternyata adalah siwon itu bertanya

''kau teman kim kibumkan?"

''eh dari mana kau tau aku teman bumie'' tanya kyuhyun sedikit penasaran

''tentu saja aku tau , akukan sepupunya kiubum namaku choi siwon'' ucap siwon sambil menyodorkan tangannya mengajak berjabat tangan

''cho kyuhyun''ucap kyuhyun yang masih memasang expresi angkuh

''salam kenal kyuhyun-shii''

''hn , aku pergi dulu swon-shi'' ucap kyuhyun karna sepertinya appa dan ummanya sudah memberi ucapan pada pemilik pesta

''ah iya kyuhyn-shii'' ucap siwon ramah dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi bibirnya setelah kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari pandangannya senyuman itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi seringaian

''ternyata itu buruanmu heh kibum tinggi juga standar mu tapi aku pastikan ia menjadi milik ku''

And flashback

''begitu ceritanya bumie ''

''jauhi diya kyu'' ujar kibum dengan expresi serius

''eh waeyo bumie?"

''aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengannya''

''emh baiklah lagi pula aku malas harus berinteraksi dengan bocah lain jika siwon itu bukan sepupu mu mungkin aku tidak akan mau bicara dengannya'' ujar kyuhyun dengan bibir yang sekali-kali di poutkan secara tidak sadar

**Cup**

''jangan poutkan bibirmu lagi kyu itu membuwat ku ingin mengecupnya'' ujar kibum masih dengan nada datar

Tak

''aw ... yah cho kyuhyun kenapa kau memukulku'' ucap kibum kesal

Oh .. ternyata suara tak tadi berasal dari kepala kibum yang di pukul buku yang sangat tebal oleh kyuhyun bagaimana tidak kesal kibum buku itu kan tebalnya 2000 halaman

''heh .. bagaimana aku tidak memukulmu brengsek kau itu mesum sekali suka mencium orang sembarangan '' ucap kyuhyun yang dalam mode devil

''salahkan saja bibirmu yang menggoda'' ucap kibum

''apa kau bilang? Aku tau bibir ku memang menggoda brengsek tapi aku tidak suka kau yang mengecupnya tiba-tiba ''

''berarti kalau tidak tiba-tiba kau mau'' ucap kibum dengan nada mengoda tapi masih dengan wajah datar

''mau kupul lagi kau kim kibum'' ujar kyuhyun sinis sambil memegang buku tebal itu

**Cup**

''jangan marah-marah terus manis'' ucap kibum yang setelah nya langsung berlari begitu buku tebal kesayangannya di lempar ke arahnya

''**KIM KIBUM KUBUNUH KAU BRENGSEK** '' teriak kyuhyun begitu sadar kibum mencuri ciumannya lagi dengan muka merah entah marah atau malu ia mengejar kibum

TBC

Karna banyak yang penasaran kibum itu sebenernya mah luk apa hyunie bikin flashback kejadian waktu kyuhyun mengenal kibum dan berubah orentasi sexualnya mengingat kyuhyun anti sosial tapi flashbacknya baru kelar di ch depan

Maaf karna aku gak sempet balas reviewnya soalnya aku updetnya buru-buru dan baru nulis hari ini juga

Akhir kata tolong review ya 0-0

Thank to

Fiwonkyu0201 , .144


End file.
